Three Lives
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Eli has had many lives, from his first life to when he was changed to when he became Eli.


**This is dedicated to my best friends , Motty and Loz, currently nicknamed Latt, who have just got together. Inspired by Loz because she said to me 'Nobody can change your life if you don't want them to.' I had to prove her right really. =D What are best friends for?**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**()()()**

**)()()(**

Eli Wallace had had three lives.

His first as Ellis Logans. He had been 25 when he had died. When he had been turned. In 1709, he had been turned, by a vampire who had promptly left him on his own. He'd struggled through that period in his long life. But things had improved when he'd moved from Great Britain to L.A. He'd changed his name to Logan Griffen. And that was his second life.

That life had been dominated by living on technology, the never ending change of computing, and radio and TV. Everything changed and he had to know how. Then he'd met Mick St. John and that had kick-started his basic job. Instead of hunting, now people paid him to get information.

Then he'd met Josef Kostan, and his life really started. He'd started on his first proper vampiric relationship, and he'd loved it. But then they had had to move because a group of people were close to figuring out who they were, and more importantly, what they were.

So Logan Griffen became Eli Wallace. Still a vampire, and he needed to change that. A matter of weeks before Rush and General O'Niell had picked him up, he had gone back to Josef, and had got the Mortal Cure. He was now human. And he nearly hated it. But Josef said that he could turn him again when he got back from wherever he was going. He had told Josef that he would regret that decision jokingly. He had reminded Mick to take care of him while he was gone, and he didn't know how long that was going to be.

And that started his current life. Eli Logan Wallace. Combining both of his previous lives. After all where would he be without the memories of those previous lives? His sister being murdered. His youngest sibling being burnt alive and listening as she screamed, because the rest of the town was scared that she carried the devil. His mother being stoned, for fear of being a witch. His father, the most violent of them all, however had died a normal death, a happy death at the age of 57. Eli was long gone by then. The remaining members of his scattered family scattering even further. His youngest remaining sister Eliza, travelled as much as she could being a woman, and settled down and had three children, before dying of illness at 28. His eldest brother Shaun, ran as far away from their home country as possible, as far away as possible from the remainder of his family, and lived in seclusion. His father remarried, and spawned three new children. They and their mother all died of illness before any of the children could turn five.

Then his sire, a black haired man, with wide set ocean blue eyes, with skin the colour of chalk. An unusual vampire. That led into his second life, blood was the main point. He liked O positive the most, but he could stomach Mick's A positive if he needed too. Computers, and radio and transmissions. Mick and his wife, and his human toy. Josef, who Mick had led him to. His brown hair and stylish fashion sense contrasting to Logan's own eccentric taste.

Then he was Eli Wallace, and it was _so _difficult trying to adjust to being a human again, instead of a vampire. But he was apprehensive about the game, and he'd figured out pretty quickly that they had ingrained something inside the game, and he needed to complete it to figure it all out. And he had. It had led him to here. On board the Destiny, not eating proper food, and not talking to anybody except the people you lived with everyday.

And now, he was stuck acting as an assistant to a man that was 260 years younger than him. Who didn't even trust him to help.

Life had started hard, then turned sweet, and now it was changed, different. Difficult.

But everybody can change their lives when they try.


End file.
